South Park: Pilot
So, I was feeling very depressed one day, so I turned on the telly. I surfed the channels for something. I saw Comedy Central was showing an airing of "South Park." This was the episode that aired In 2001, but I looked on the guide It just said "Pilot." In all caps, it was from (1996)ISouth Park didn't air until 1997, I was like "What the fuck." This was the episode before "Scott Tenorman must die." Aired It didn't exactly have the season 5 animation style. It looked like an earlier episode completely animated im construction paper. The intro had a different theme song with different lyrics. The instrumental sounded more bumpkin-esque, more twangy and a little less upbeat than the normal intro. Chef even had a line. I was confused, but brushed it off like it was nothing. It then cut to a scene in the schoolyard. A bunch of kids clamored and shouted. It wasn't "Rabble rabble rabble." Like any other episode. It sounded like actual kids hissing and yelling. They all surrounded Cartman, who was crying...It didn't sound comical like Cartman screaming for his mom in some episodes, it was deeper, more serious...it sounded as if a grown man with a deep voice was sobbing. They laughed "Fatass!" Then they started to push him. One kid went up to Cartman "Talk, damn you!" Cartman talked. But his voice sounded way different from his iconic mock voice. It was really deep, as if Trey Parker never voiced him, it was a man with a deep, resonate voice. They all then said "You're 8 years old and already hit puberty." Then he begged them to stop. Wendy Testaberger walked up to him and said "That's not your real voice, Cartman. Cartman said "Well, those aren't your real tits, But I'm not complaining." Standing up for himself. Wendy then held Cartman by his neck and started choking him "Don't fuck with me. You're fat, you'll never be cute. And you'll never actually hit puberty...Everyone chanted "Beat beat! Beat his ass! Beat beat! Beat his ass." Wendy then started thrashing Cartman. Cartman was crying "Wendy, please leave me alone." Then Cartman ran away sobbing, riding his bike home and he went home and fell in his Mom's arms....He was sobbing like a grown man was talking to his girlfriend. "Momma, they all beat me, they called me fat and made fun of my voice. His mom comforted him. "There, there hon... They're just jealous because you're becoming a man...that voice...it's deeper than most grown men, hun"... Cartman wiped his tears "Really?" Then he said "I love you." He went up to bed. And then was Greeted by Scott Tenorman on the bus. "Hey, fatass, can't you talk?" Cartman remained silent. Scott then held him to the seat. "Start talking you little asshole." Cartman screamed "MRS. CRABTREE!!!" Mrs. Crabtree then said "Sit down and shut up, kid!!!!" Then Cartman flailed his arms around. He pushed Scott across the bus. Cartman then got his backpack and started beating Scott before he could get up. It was full of heavy objects Cartman was acting out of self defense. Scott then passed out. Mrs. Crabtree pulled over. "ERIC!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL PRINCIPAL VICTORIA HEARS ABOUT THIS!!! YOU'RE GETTING AN OFFICE REFERAL!!!!" Cartman then was in the office. "You could have killed Scott, Eric. You should be ashamed of yourself." Cartman hanged his head and cried. Then Cartman's Mom came in. Principal Victoria then said "Glad your here, Ms. Cartman. He beat up a student from the high school and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose and now has a concussion, and surveillance shows him using his metal lunchbox to do the deed. Now Scott is in the hospital." What do you have to say for yourself. Cartman then said "It feels good! I'd gladly beat his ass again." Cartman had a strange look in his eye. He made fun of me, my voice and he called me fat. He deserved it as far as I'm concerned! I wanna kill him!!" His mom and Principal Victoria looked at him with shock. Back at home. Eric was beating up Clyde frog Pretending it was Scott. Stan, Kyle and Kenny said "Dude, what are you doing." Cartman said "I'm so super pissed off at Scott Tenorman. So I broke hisfucking head open. Now he's in the hospital, I wish he'll be dead...knowing my luck it won't happen." Then the Stan said "Dude, you can't just haul off and beat the shit out of someone in school." Kyle said "God, You're fucking stupid Cartman...you're cock-sucking mom and your stupid deep voice. Go get fucked in the ass by your dad!" Then Cartman said "Asshole, I don't have a Dad!." Then Kyle felt defeated. Kenny said something unintelligible. Cartman lost control and hit Kenny. He killed Kenny on accident. Cartman then said "Oh, Fuck I killed Kenny!" Stan and Kyle ran away from Cartman. Cartman hid Kenny's body where it couldn't be found...While he was suspended The two boys told everybody what happened and started to spread rumors like: "His Mom is a slut." And "Cartman got an alien anal probe, and his voice isn't real!" Then they started making up rumors about Cartman. About how Cartman was deceitful and how he killed people to get his way and how he abuses his mom. Untrue rumors that Cartman soon had to deal with. He then was cornered by everyone in his class.. He ran to Chef.. he said "Chef, I can't get out of this situation. I don't fit in with anyone and I didn't do anything to deserve it!" Chef then said. "Boy, the only solution for your problem is suicide. Blowing your head off is the perfect solution for your little cracker problems." Cartman then then went home. He got a knife from the drawer. He started cutting himself. He then went to Stan's Uncle Jimbo. "Mr. Kern..I need a gun." Jimbo said "Oh, your Stan's little buddy." What can I do for ya little dude, he winked. Then Cartman said "I just need a gun, any kind will do." Jimbo then said "Oh, what's a boy like you doing with a gun?" Then Cartman simply said "Suicide." Then Jimbo said. "Oh, I recommend this one for your size, a pistol should start you off just fine. You should be able to make your first catch. Happy Huntin', son!!" Cartman left "Thank you." Then he left. Jimbo then said "Oh little one's just grow up fast and want to sucide." Wait! Suicide!!!!" Cartman was already home by then. Jimbo knocked on the door! "MRS. CARTMAN, ERIC'S IN TROUBLE." Then Cartman's Mom said "What's the matter, Jimbo dear?" It then cut to Cartman in his room with Clyde frog by his side and a suicide note. It read "Dear, everyone...I can't go on living like this....being bullied every day of my life, my friends betraying me. I can't do this anymore." Goodbye, Eric Cartman. Then he stuck the head of the gun in his mouth he said "I'm sorry." The screen cut to a few pictures of a dead child. A Photoshopped picture of a young boy with black eyes bleeding red tears almost looked like he was screaming. Then there was a Chef's voice in Eric's head "Do it! Kill yourself!" Then he had a flashback to What Kyle had said. He then pulled the trigger and blew his head off. Cartman's brains were made of a clay-like substance and there was a realistic blood spatter near the clay-like brain matter. Cartman laying there with an innocent smile on his face. Jimbo and his Mom opened the door to see Cartman's body laying there. Then Eric's mom screamed in horror, real emotion displayed. Jimbo started to cry "I'm sorry, son... I shoulda known better." Then he hugged Mrs. Cartman. They both were crying. Then the episode ended with credits playing as if nothing happened....The braniff airplane logo then displayed as normal. I was in shock. I was horrified. I couldn't sleep. For once Cartman was relatable. He was actually a sweet boy and the actual episodes are actually stories the boys made up to make Cartman look bad. It made change the way I looked at Cartman forever as a tortured soul who couldn't take it anymore... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta